


Excuses, Excuses

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

After a long hard week away on a case, the team desperately needed a break. “We going for sushi?” Morgan asked to a chorus of “definitelys” and “oh hell yeses.” They’d barely eaten all week long and their last meal today was a quick muffin or piece of fruit at the hotel before the jet took off.

“I think I’m gonna bow out,” Spencer replied, clutching at his stomach. “I’m not feeling too well. Maybe it’s because we haven’t eaten all day, but I don’t want to test it.”

Garcia pouted. She hated leaving one of her loves behind. It never felt the same. “Are you sure? We’ll miss you though.”

Spencer reiterated that he wasn’t feeling well, which Hotch and Rossi didn’t seem to buy. As everyone got ready to leave, Hotch turned to Rossi. “You think he’s hiding something?”

“More than a little something,” Rossi replied, watching as Spencer shrugged on his coat and headed toward the elevator with a little too much pep in his step for someone that claimed to not be feeling well. “But I guess we’ll know when he’s ready.”

“Good for him,” Hotch smiled, putting on his own coat as his stomach grumbled ferociously. “Let’s get out of here. I’m starving.”

——-

After a delicious sushi dinner that left everyone on the team overwhelmingly full, they decided to go for a walk in the park. Everyone was having their own little conversations, as well as overlapping ones, so no one wanted to go home just yet. “Oh. My. God,” Garcia breathed, pulling everyone behind a grove of trees.

“What?” Emily asked confused. She was used to Garcia’s eccentricities, but when she scanned the area, she couldn’t see any cause for alarm.

JJ looked around, not sure what had Garcia so excited either. “What’s going on?”

Garcia just pointed. Across the street from the park, stood someone that looked an awful lot like Spencer. It totally was Spencer. But he wasn’t alone. He was standing next to a young woman with wavy hair that went just past her shoulders. She had her arms wrapped around him and he looked like he was about to kiss her. “Go, Pretty Ricky,” Morgan said, staring in awe as his kid brother locked lips with the beauty in his arms. “Since when has Reid had a girlfriend?”

“I knew it,” Hotch smiled.

Garcia spun around and got right in Hotch’s face way too excited for her own good. “Wait, you knew? Why didn’t you tell us?”

Hotch just laughed. “I only suspected. And only tonight. He claimed to not be feeling well, but he seemed very happy to leave. Now I see why.” 

As Spencer and his mystery woman pulled apart from each other and began to walk down the street, Garcia started to follow, hiding behind tree after tree, so as to not be seen. Although, she was probably drawing more attention to herself than she realized. “We shouldn’t be doing this,” Emily laughed, following Garcia anyway. Everyone else followed behind, although Hotch and Rossi had protests of their own. They all excused their behavior as wanting to look out for their loved one, but deep down, they all just knew they were being nosy. They’d only seen Reid with a girl on a couple of occasions; Lila Archer, a girl from a bar on one of their other cases and Maeve. Since Maeve, he hadn’t been out with anyone; he had been too heartbroken.

JJ smiled wide when she saw where they were going. “He’s taking her over to the swing set.”

“This is so cute I might throw up,” Rossi laughed, thankful that the Doctor seemed to have found someone he loved. Morgan almost snorted. He was thinking the same thing. The mystery lady sat in the swing, as Spencer got behind her, pushing her higher and higher while she laughed. At one point, he pushed her too high and she jumped off, tumbling into the grass with a screech. “I’m definitely gonna throw up,” Rossi said again. 

After checking to see that she was alright, the two started making out again, much to Garcia’s approval. “I have so many questions,” she said, turning around to the rest of the group. “When did they start dating? Is she treating him well? When can we meet her? I love that hairpiece she’s wearing. Can we be best friends?”

When she looked back after her rambling, they were gone, but with her eagle eye that could’ve rivaled a sniper’s had she used her skills for such things, she caught sight of them walking down the block toward an ice cream place. She just wanted to follow them inside and confront the Boy Genius, but the rest of the team kept her firmly in place. “If she dabs ice cream on his nose, I’m going to die,” Garcia exclaimed. As if on cue, the mystery woman pushed her ice cream cone into Spencer’s face. His exuberant smile was mirrored by his friends and teammates. His hair was messy. She had dirt on her clothes from the park. And his face was covered in ice cream. But none of that mattered. He was ecstatic and unequivocally in love. That was all that mattered to them right now; his happiness. He more than deserved it.

“Okay, okay,” Hotch said, linking his arm into Garcia’s to turn them around. “I’m pretty sure they’re gonna be standing there for a while and I imagine we’ll soon be intruding on another private moment. Yup…” he said, craning his head around to see the two kissing again. She didn’t want to leave. As a matter of fact, she wanted to grab a tub of popcorn and watch the romance bloom. “We really need to go. At least we know Reid had a good excuse for ditching out on dinner.”

“Can’t I just bust them?” Garcia pleaded, as the team pulled her away. “Please.”

“No,” they said collectively. Spencer finally had someone in his life. When he was ready, they would be there.


End file.
